Peekaboo
by Milyana35
Summary: AU: Levy's a college student going through a normal day in the life when she meets a not so normal guy. What happens? I don't know XD No really. I have no plot planned for this. Read to find out what I was able to conjure up! Note: This is all going to be based on a list of AU prompts. Wish me luck and enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Hi! So this is just the first chapter of a story I had in mind. Just putting it out there and whenever I feel more inspiration, I'll post another one :) Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Peekaboo

_Sigh… _Levy McGarden, a college student studying Linguistics, was currently relaxing at a book café. It just opened up near her house so she decided to check it out. It was big, spacious, and had a wide variety of books to choose from. More than the previous book cafes she'd been to, at least. Levy sat down at a table in the corner, completely surrounded by books. She sipped her toffee nut frappe and stood up. Since she just finished her book, she figured it wouldn't hurt to get another one before she had to go. She silently browsed through the rows of literature, looking out for any new ones she hasn't heard about. Her eyes widened as she found one. _Blood of Olympus huh? Sounds interesting… _(A/N Wishful thinking .) Levy pulled it out and was gonna return to her seat when,

"Peekaboo."

"Eeeeeeek!" She shrieked. A pair of crimson red eyes stared back at her through the space her book used to occupy.

"Oi, quiet down will ya Shrimp? Some people are trynna read."

"I was just startled! And who are you calling 'Shrimp' exactly?" She fumed.

"Well you wouldn't scream for nothing now would you? You of course. Who else would I be talking to?"

"Why on earth are you calling me a 'Shrimp'?!"

"Because when you screamed you reminded me of a shrimp. Is there a problem?"

"Yes there is! I do not appreciate be-"

"You're kinda loud for such a small little creature you know that?"

"I don't appreciate being called a shrimp! And I'm not small! You're just freakishly big!" She whispered furiously, seeing as he had to bend pretty low just to speak to her eye to eye.

"Well what else am I supposed to call you?"

"Levy! My name's Levy!"

"Cute name. But I still prefer Shrimp."

"You! You insufferable, incorrigible, impossible-"

"Ha, interesting choice of words you got there. Anyways, gotta go. See you around, **Shrimp**." He said, emphasizing her new nickname, and stalked off. _What a strange encounter…_ Levy wondered. _And I didn't even get to know his name. _

…

Gajeel smirked to himself. That was a **very** interesting encounter. He thought back to it. He only went to that boring book café to borrow a book he needed for some stupid research. He was repeatedly complaining in his head about how useless it all was when he saw her. A thin, petite, blue-haired young woman sitting in the corner. He didn't know what drew him to her but whatever it was, was freakin' strong. He couldn't decide if it was how her small fingers turned each page ever so delicately, the way her eyes widened at a certain part in her book, or how she'd push back her bangs every once in a while. He also felt a strong urge to protect her, seeing how small she was. _Geez, what the heck am I doing? I feel like a friggin' stalker._ He told himself to get his arse out of there but his feet were glued to the spot. Until she stood up and started walking in his direction. _Shoot! Move feet, move! _He managed to reach the other side of the shelf she decided to browse through before she saw him staring. He realized that she was about to pull out a certain book and without thinking bent a little lower to see her eye to eye. He saw her eyes widen at the sight of his and shrieked. Gajeel flipped out for a moment and said whatever came to mind.

"Peekaboo." And the conversation continued, with Gajeel for once enjoying the company. He found her very amusing and interesting. Despite her small stature, she seemed quite fierce. Plus she was smart, recalling the words she used earlier. He chuckled to himself. It seemed he was going to that book café more often than he planned.

* * *

Tadaa! Did you like it/enjoy it/hate it? :) Anyways, feel free to put a review, constructional criticism is always appreciated :) Thanks for reading and have a good day/night! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! So here's the new chapter :) So sorry it's seriously short :( I'll try to make the next one longer! Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

"Levy! Wake up! We're gonna be late for class!" _Ugh. _Levy lives with her best friend Lucy, who is also an orphan. Both of them lost their parents in a fire that took out an entire condominium. Yawning, she got up and rubbed her eyes. "What time's it anyways?"

"It's freaking seven o'clock!"

"Shoot!" Both girls rushed through their morning routine and raced down to the bus stop, each with a slice of bread stuffed in their mouth. Levy's eyes widened. "Lucy! The bus is already here!" But they were too far away to catch up. Lucy made a comical wail as it pulled away. "Nooooooo I was aiming for no lates this year!"

"We can't give up yet! We'll just grab a cab! Come on!"

For some strange reason, no cab stopped when they flagged down. Lucy was beginning to lose hope for winning that award and faith in taxi drivers when Levy finally, and successfully flagged one down. Regaining her strength, Lucy shoved her into it and rattled down the fastest way to their school. Levy looked up and saw two people in front. _Huh. I must__'__ve bumped my head too hard. There__'__s no way__… __Wait. That hair. It looks fam- no way. NO WAY. _Aforementioned guy just winked at her through the mirror as he saw the recognition on her face. "You!"

"Hey Shrimp! Long time no see." Stuttering and beyond shocked all she could say was, "Y-You!"

"Geez Shrimp I thought you were smart? We've already established the fact that it's me. The real question is, why? Or how? Or-" Lucy jutted in and asked, "Wait you guys know each oth-" But was ultimately stopped by Levy when she countered him.

"Since when were you such a smartass?! You think wearing a uniform makes you sm- Uniform! That's my school's uniform! Don't tell me you're-"

"Gajeel Redfox of FFI Class C, Year 3. Pleased ta make your acquaintance Shrimp. Now can you stop gaping like a fish? Unless ya want me to start calling you fish instead of Shrimp? I still prefer Shrimp though."

"First of all, my name is Levy. LEVY. Second of all, you're tie is crooked. Third of all, HOW CAN WE BE IN THE SAME CLASS AND NOT KNOW EACH OTHER?"

"That's probably because I'm always late, and you're always early. Plus, you're seriously short. No wonder I've never seen you around."

"Why youuu-"

Meanwhile, Lucy was left clueless and couldn't bother to make another attempt to join in the conversation. So she left them to themselves and busied herself with making up her face, and preparing the payment. The driver shared a sympathetic look with her and drove into the school's main lobby. With a loud AHEM, the pair finally calmed down enough to murmur a quick thanks to the driver and get off, only to continue their banter, all the way to the classroom. Leaving Lucy to try in vain to block out the noise by reciting the points she had studied the night before.

"I can't believe you flunked you're midterm paper! You do know it takes up twenty percent of your overall grade right?"

"Ah please. Who cares about grades when you're top player of the rugby team?"

"You are an actual, stereotype high school jock."

"That's why, just like in stereotypes, I'm gonna need a real smart girlfriend." Levy choked on her spit and nearly tripped over her sneakers.

"Gihee."

They entered their classroom and settled into their respective seats. Levy's last thought before immersing herself into the lesson was, _he has a nice laugh._

* * *

So there you have it! Hate it/love it/like it? Feel free to leave some reviews to let me know how I can improve! Thanks again for reading! :)


End file.
